


Demon Cuddles

by CherryBerryKomainu



Series: Silk And Sword And Swindling [2]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Dororo doesn’t even have to do anything to make his brother worry, Fluff, Gen, Hyakkimaru cares, Moth bae is best bae, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Who needs a sleeping bag when you have a fuzzy demon?, no real plot just fluff and some feelings, stealing body heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Dororo is cold tonight, Hyakkimaru cares a lot, and Kokodo is a giant demon. Somehow this fixes the first issue.





	Demon Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing of real substance happens here, it’s just some sleepy fluff that I made to help myself sleep. Kokodo’s demon form/species is revealed in this fic, if you wanna count that as substance.

The chill of the night hit Dororo hard as he and his companions retired to sleep on the forest floor, the fire long put out already. This was one of the times Dororo deeply regretted wearing sure short and thin clothing, as it left the air to send racks of shivers down his body. He desperately hoped he wouldn’t get sick, mainly because that would suck. 

He shifted over to where Hyakkimaru was sleeping, and tried to cling onto him in attempt to leech off his body heat.

With a yelp he was reminded that still most of Hyakkimaru’s body was cold wood, what warmth his body produced was blocked by his outer man made shell.

“Do...roro?” Hyakkimaru groaned, reaching for his brother with one hand, and covering his ear with the other. 

“Gah-Sorry bro!” Dororo evaded Hyakkimaru’s cold grip. “Just a little c-chilly, is all, go back to sleep!”

Though he could not see it because of the darkness, Hyakkimaru was frowning. He was a little grumpy from his awakening, but he also felt confused and slightly offended when Dororo moved away from him. Sure Dororo wasn’t a snuggly person, but he had never been so unwelcoming to Hyakkimaru’s touch. 

He said he was cold…

Oh. 

Hyakkimaru removed his hand from his ear, noticing how said ear had gotten cold from having his hand placed upon it. Heck, he was feeling quite cold all over! Though he was sure he could handle it, but Dororo… well Dororo wasn’t frail, but he had gotten sick once before, and Hyakkimaru very much did not like it. A sick Dororo was a scarily quiet, scarily hot, and unresponsive Dororo. Couldn’t have that. Absolutely not.

As Dororo curled up, attempting to force himself to sleep, Hyakkimaru ran through options in his head, he could set up another fire…. but that would mean he’d have to stay awake all night to watch it, meaning he would be off his rhythm in the morning. That wouldn’t be good. He could offer Dororo his clothes to use as a blanket, but they were cold too. On account of having no body heat to absorb. 

Hyakkimaru let out a small growl of frustration, worry starting to build on him as each idea fell flat. What could he do?!

As if sensing his question, the answer wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned against him. 

Kokodo mumbled something he couldn’t understand, her body offered a great warmth, making Hyakkimaru drowsy. 

Wait that’s it!

“Ko...kodo. Kokodo…” Hyakkimaru whispered.

“Hmm? What is it…?” Kokodo replied groggily. 

“Dororo cold. Fix it?” He asked.

“Hmm… pretty big chance no one’s going to find us before we wake up tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright.” She yawned, releasing her grip on Hyakkimaru, who almost instinctively leaned backwards to bask in her warmth, and stretching. 

“Dororo, wake up for a moment please.” She gently shook the younger boy awake.

“Ngh, what is it?” He grumbled.

“I am going to transform into my true form.” She explained, causing Dororo to shoot up, but before he could say anything, Kokodo’s body began to morph. 

Hyakkimaru starred, utterly mesmerized as the human like greyish red striped soul became larger and larger. As it now towered over him.

For Dororo, he saw the demon go from human, to a giant monstrous moth. One that was covered in a thick fuzz. He was briefly reminded of the other moth demon he had met, and he shuddered.

Kokodo wrapped an insectoid fuzzy leg around Hyakkimaru, pulling him against her. And then she settled down next to Dororo, pressing her body into his. Warmth filled the two boys, and the fuzz was softer then any pillow or blanket. 

“That better?” She asked, her voice taking on a deeper tone that rumbled through her body.

Hyakkimaru didn’t say anything, just relaxed as sleep came to him. Dororo nodded, mumbling a conforming noise before he too, was lulled to sleep by the warmth. He pressed his face into Kokodo’s fuzz and grasped it with his hands, nuzzling her as he curled his body against her to better warm himself.

Kokodo did not smile, at least physically, as in this form her mouth could not do such an action, but she was smiling mentally as she shut her eyes and went back to sleep, quite pleased with how well her idea worked.


End file.
